tskrfandomcom-20200214-history
Wars
This is a list of major Crown Wars that have occurred in the history of The Seven Kingdoms. Due to the scale of some rebellions compared to others, not all Crown Wars are listed as some are deemed too minor to be considered for a page to be written up, or too inconsequential to be deemed necessary information. The list of Crown Wars is sorted by the Era and the reigning Monarch at the time. Some Crown Wars carry over into the next Monarch due to the abdication or removal of a Ruler. The Ancient Age, 0AB-33AB The War of Four Kings, 14AB-16AB The first major military conflict, the War of Four Kings occurred when King Robert Baratheon abdicated the Crown without naming a successor. The War for the Neck, 29AB-31AB The first major rebellion and second major military conflict, the War for the Neck occurred when House Stark rebelled against the incumbent Crown, House Teague and King Hollis I Teague. The Golden Age, 33AB-85AB The Dragon and the Ironwood Tree, 41AB-43AB The second major rebellion and third major military conflict, the Dragon and the Ironwood Tree occurred when House Forrester revolted against King Rhaegar I Targaryen and House Targaryen. The War of the Bloodroyal, 56AB-58AB The third major rebellion and fourth major military conflict, the War of the Bloodroyal occurred when House Yronwood rebelled against King Rhaegar I Targaryen, King Jaehaerys II Targaryen and House Targaryen. The First War of the Dragons, 71AB-76AB The fourth major rebellion and fifth major military conflict, the First War of the Dragons occurred when House Blackfyre rebelled against King Aegon VI Targaryen, and House Targaryen. Sound of the Drumms, 79AB-82AB The fifth major rebellion and sixth major military conflict, the Sound of the Drumms occurred when House Drumm declared war against King Daemon II Targaryen, and House Targaryen. The Bronze Age, 85AB-130AB Return of the Dragon, 96AB-99AB The sixth major rebellion and seventh major military conflict, the Return of the Dragon occurred when House Targaryen declared war against King Orys Baratheon and House Baratheon. The Southern March, 119AB-121AB The seventh major rebellion and eighth major military conflict, the Southern March occurred when House Stark rebelled against King Beric I Dayne, and House Dayne. Return of the Drumms, 128AB-130AB ''' The '''eighth major rebellion and ninth major military conflict, the Return of the Drumms occurred when House Drumm declared war against King Hollis II Teague, and House Teague. The Warmonger Age, 130AB-179AB The Free Folk Invasion, 136AB-138AB The ninth major rebellion and tenth major military conflict, the Free Folk Invasion occurred when the Free Folk invaded Westeros and went to war with King Dagon Drumm, and House Drumm. White Harbor Uprising, 142AB-145AB The tenth major rebellion and eleventh major military conflict, the White Harbor Uprising occurred when House Manderly rebelled against King Tywin I Lannister and House Lannister. The Lion’s Retribution, 147AB-149AB The eleventh major rebellion, twelfth major military conflict and first counter-rebellion, the Lion’s Retribution occurred when Lord Tywin III Lannister launched a counter-rebellion against King Wylis Manderly, and House Manderly. *'UNNAMED BARATHEON REBELLION*, 160AB-163AB (Needs more information)' INFORMATION NEEDED *UNNAMED BARATHEON REBELLION2*, 174AB-176AB (Needs more information) INFORMATION NEEDED The Mad Age, 179AB-206AB Insurgence of Felwood, 181AB-185AB The fourteenth major rebellion and the fifteenth major military conflict, the Insurgence of Felwood occurred when House Fell rebelled against King Humfrey Teague, and House Teague. The War of Repercussions, 189AB-192AB The sixteenth major military conflict, the War of Repercussions occurred when King Harwood Fell was removed from the Crown, creating a vacancy in the role of Monarch. The Angstful Age, 206AB-236AB The Second War of the Dragons, 219AB-221AB The fifteenth major rebellion and the seventeenth major military conflict, the Second War of the Dragons occurred when House Blackfyre once again rebelled against King Rhaegar II Targaryen, and House Targaryen. Royland’s Conquest, 228AB-236AB The sixteenth major rebellion and the eighteenth major military conflict, Royland’s Conquest occurred when House Brightstone rebelled against King Yohn Harlaw of House Harlaw, King Rhaegar II Targaryen (2) and King Maegor II Targaryen of House Targaryen. The Dark Age, 236AB-271AB The Ten Year War, 245AB-255AB The seventeenth rebellion and nineteenth major military conflict, the Ten Year War occurred when House Arryn rebelled against King Ragnar, King Albion, King Lyonel, King Jakor, King Damon I and King Terrance Brightstone, and House Brightstone. The Targaryen Revolution, 258AB-260AB The eighteenth rebellion and twentieth major military conflict, the Targaryen Revolution occurred when House Targaryen launched a war against King Balrick Brightstone and House Brightstone. Saga of Two Kingdoms, 259AB-263AB The nineteenth rebellion and twenty-first major military conflict, the Saga of Two Kingdoms occurred when House Baratheon and House Greyjoy launched a dual-rebellion against King Balrick Brightstone, King Damon II Brightstone, and House Brightstone. The Daynish War, 270AB-271AB The twentieth rebellion and twenty-second major military conflict, the Daynish War occurred when House Dayne launched a rebellion against King Javar Brightstone, Queen Allyria Brightstone, and House Brightstone. The Deathbed Age, 274AB-286AB Attack of the Whitehills, 276AB-284AB The twenty-first rebellion and twenty-third major military conflict, the Attack of the Whitehills occurred when House Whitehill launched a rebellion against King Beric II Dayne, King Vorian I Dayne, and King Arthur Dayne. The Long Wait, 286AB-298AB The Rebirth Age, 298AB-302AB The War of Eight Kings, 298AB-302AB The twenty-fourth major military conflict, the War of Eight Kings occurred with the relaunch of the Genre, starting an eight-way War between House Dayne, House Lannister, House Targaryen, House Baelish, House Manderly, House Velaryon, House Nutt and House Paege. The War of the Dragonstar, 304AB-?AB The twenty-second rebellion and twenty-fifth major military conflict, the War of the Dragonstar occurred when House Targaryen launched a rebellion against King Vorian II Dayne, and House Dayne.